The return of the void?
If you have read over my intro on the other site, You will know, how I would continue the story of Louise and Saito. I think, it will not be many, who have done so, because I used my nativ language – German. Very short – Louise and Saito came accidently back to Halkeginia, because the plane, where they were passengers, flyes into a eclipse. Meanwhile, they have a child – a baby Saito calls „Chibi“. They managed it, to lead the plane to Tristain and the pilots made sucsessfully an emergency-landing on a meadow relativly near by the academy – eventually the same meadow, where the Ancient Dragon was destroyd. Our friends and the other passengers where taken to the academy. Only there is enough space to talk to all of them. They must be teached about the new world, where they are now untill the end of their lives. But after a few days Louise discovers something strange... The return of the void? Later the day Louise beged Professor Colbert and and Professor Chevreuse to follow her to the fifth tower. The two instructors followed her request, but asked themselfs – why exactly here, in this tower of the academy, that was used since times after times only as a storrage-room. The two professors found themselfs in a small room, Louise had requested to clean up a little. Louise was waiting there and welcomed them. „Why here?“ asked Colbert. „And what do you want to show us?“ „Because that is the fifth tower. Formerly it was the tower of the fifth power – the void. It seemed me suitable to something, I have detected.“ „And what do you want to show us?“ Colbert repeated. Louise noded to Professor Chevreuse. „You remember the first time, we have seen? And what happend there?“ Professor Chevreuse gave a sigh. „That was the first day on the second class, where I tried to teach you youngsters the transformation-spell. Pebbles to brass. We all know, what happend, as you tried it.“ Colbert smiled. „The explosion was audible in the other towers – too in mine, the tower of fire. Even Old Osmond should have jerked.“ Louise nodded. „We all know, why it happend – Void.“ „But why had you let us coming to this dusty place?“ Colbert asked. „Because I have detected something... strange“, Louise answerd. „You know, I never could cast a spell propperly, in consequence I was a void mage. But now, with the Void gone, I thought – maybe...“ Louise rolled of her hand three pebbles on a little tabourett and roused her staff. „Please, watch, what will happen now.“ Louise began with the incantation of the spell. Automaticly the two professors took two steps back. Louise saw it, but did not interupt the incantation. She only smiled – a little weak smiling. Then Colbert gatherd up and stept back to the tabourett. He bowed foreward and looked intensly to the pebbles. The incantation came to an end, Louise's staff moved, and the pebbles received the yellow gloss of brass. But simultaneous there was a very small flash of lightning, and a little crack was audible. Colbert convulsivly felt back a step and looked to Professor Chevreuse. „Have you seen that?“ he shouted. The earth mage nodded. „That was a tiny explosion, I think.“ „But we thought, the power of void had gone“, Colbert said with a very small voice. Louise stood before the taburett and looked down to her hands. Then she raised her head and fixed the others. „And... if we have gone wrong?“ „In what way?“ Professor Chevreuse shook her head. „Think back to the time we defeaded the Ancient Dragon. Saito used all his power as lifdrasir to boost my spell explosion. It was enough, close enough. And the dragon died.“ „And Saito nearly died too“, said Colbert. „Lifdrasir burned out. The runes on Saitos chest faded away. And afterwards, when you tried to use your void power, nothing happend. The Void was gone. Tiffania tried it too, and she failed too.“ Louise nodded. „True, but not the full truth, maybe...“ „What do you mean?“ Louise drawed her mouth. „Saito and I spoke about all this – afterwards, after we went through the portal to the earth, to his parents. Saito told me, that on earth were speculations about a similar power, in his world. It is called „the power of vakuum“. He told me too about calculations about this power. In his opinion this power must be very great. But until the time, we came back to Halkeginia, the earthlings had not found a way to release this power.“ „And...so on?“ Colbert lifted his schoulders. „Saito compared my explosion-spell with the effect of a little nuclear bomb, a tactical weapon in his world. It only was used twice times, in a big war against the land of Japan. I have seen the remainig ruins in Hiroshima. More than 100 000 people died in a second, others passed away even years later.“ „But what has this tragic event to do with void?“ Colbert asked. „The violance of this event was comparable to my last explosion spell against the dragon. We thought, the power of void has burned out with this spell. Nothing remainded. But – if we had mistaken the whole thing? What, if the power was not burned out – only... drained?“ Colbert took a deep breath. „Drained... And you think, the power of the void loads up now again?“ „Slowly, maybe“, Louise said thoughtfull. „It might take eras, till the energie of void reaches the old level.“ She smiled. „It was only a very, very small explosion.“ „You mean, the Power of the void is like a reservoir?“ mixed Professor Chevreuse theirself into this dialog. „Who knows?“ Louise answered. „We don't understand the powers of magic truely. We can use them, but the legitimacy behind of magic is unexplained... till now.“ Colbert rubbed his jaw. „High interesting, Louise. But I think, there is no need to rush it. The consequenses are too great to survey it fully to this time. You know, the elves...“ Louise nodded. „I know, realy I know. Their haunting fear, someone could went against them with the power of the Void to extinct them...“ „As Brimir tried to do 6300 years ago“, Colbert interupted her. „The elves were very relieved, when we told them, that the power of the void has gone. Now to tell them, it regains – maybe slowly – could be...“ „You are right, Master Colbert, as everytime. We must not let know them, that the power of the void is back again, in tiny dimensions. Maybe, later... maybe never. You are right, there is no need to rush it. Only two void-users survived the attacks of Joseph and the ancient dragon – Tiffa and me.“ Colbert shooked his head. „You are right – you and Tiffania survieved all this, but you may overlook one thing...“ „What do you mean, Master Colbert?“ „We don't know much about the void and it's users. What we know, is, that Brimir discoverd the powers of the void. And we know, there were other wielders of the void after him. Otherwise there were no necessity for a fifth tower in this academy. Not only to complete the Pentagon.“ „You may be right...“ „In our era only 4 users are known, as we know. Two of them died. But, as we also know, the power of the void can jump to another one. Always, there were the four and four, as the elves call it.“ Colbert smiled. „Even we know, that must not be taken wordly. We know, a familiar can carry the runes of two summenors...“ „As Saito did so.“ „It seems so, that the void-users only can summon a human beeing to be their familiar. If the void powers up now, there could exist two other wielders, not knowing, that they are chosen to take the burden of the void. Maybe, we will never know, whether there are others, to complete the four.“ „Better, we would keep this into our mind, but not to talk about“, Louise said. Category:Candidates for deletion